


Sugar

by Kosei



Series: XZero Week 2021 [3]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Project X Zone, Rockman X | Mega Man X, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Demitri teaches Dante how to bake, Goro and Kiryu play ping pong, KOS-MOS stands up for Aty, M/M, Maya is nosy, Milkshakes, Morrigan and Sakura go to a hot spring, Phoenix is bi, X and Zero are super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: "X and Zero are totally in love!"Maya is convinced that reploids X and Zero are in a relationship, and Phoenix gives in.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: XZero Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164980
Kudos: 13





	Sugar

"Hey, Nick. psst." Maya whispered 

"Yeah Maya?"

"..." her gaze shifted around the Dragonturtle Mk. 1. Their journey on the flying mech continued, traveling through far distant worlds to find the origin of the golden chains that linked their worlds together. She couldn't believe it was still the same day (then again, all this dimension hoping probably wasn't making their clocks 100% accurate.) 

If she had known they would have gotten involved in this multi-dimensional mess today, she would have run away from the yakuza, and ninjas, and demons, and robots, and more robots she would have told Pheonix to drop Heihachi Mishima (yes, *the* Heihachi, from the messy Mishima clan.) and go out to get burgers. 

She could hear the Yakuza in the ping-pong room, and Goro was shouting curse words. 

"God- fucking Dammit! I guess you haven't lost your touch, eh Kiryu?"

KOS-MOS, one of the mentioned robots, a pretty female unit with silvery-white hair and piercing red eyes gently knocked on the door. "Excuse me, Majima. I apologize for intruding, but you are disturbing others in the library."

Aty, a... Human? She thinks she is, with red hair shyly clutched the books to her chest, her white hat slipping off her head. "I-it's fine KOS-MOS."

"No way it's fine!" Xiaoyu, a teenager well-experienced in martial arts crossed her arms. "They are being super annoying! Like, for real! Damn Yakuza... Oi! Chun-Li, can you arrest them for something?"

"er... Xiaoyu, they are helping us..." Chun-Li, the famous INTERPOL investigator responded. 

"What the hell?!" Goro kicked open the door (he didn't need a description, picture a yakuza and you've got it.) Aty flinched. "I was going to quiet down, if you arrest me I'll kick your-" he paused, realizing who it was speaking. "Tch...Well, I'll let it go since you're a kid."

Kiryu put a hand on the yakuza's shoulder, (imagine a yakuza who is also a muscular businessman) "Don't call a teenage girl a kid, that makes them angrier."

"I can still hear you, you know!" Xiaoyu huffed, pouting as a teenager would. 

Pheonix Wright looked back at Maya, who was still searching for something. "Uh...? are you going to tell me what you needed for my attention for...?"

She broke out of her focus when something Red and blue moved from the corner of her eye. 

"Sh!" she shushed him, "there they are!"

The blue and red rob- I mean, reploids rounded a corner, talking to each other, ignoring the conversation going on in the background. Nick only caught a piece of what they were saying, X's light voice in surprise-

"What you think so?"

While Zero's deeper, stronger voice confirmed. "yes, I do."

"No way..."

When they passed, Maya clapped her hands together.

"They are a couple!" she exclaimed. The group stopped their arguing, and Maya blushed at her outburst.

"Oops. I was supposed to whisper."

"Someone around here fuckin? I thought the only couple around here were those guys." Goro pointed to Jill and Chris, reading a newspaper. Which was, kind of weird since they were constantly wearing those giant headsets and bullet-proof vests that looked awful to work in. 

"No, I'm only married to my work. I can tell you no one around here is a couple. Not even those Shinra weirdos. They sure argue like one sometimes."

Shinra were the ones that pulled them into this crazy mess, if they are the ones who are experts in handling inter-dimensional messes like this why weren't they? But, that's neither here nor there. She had to prove a point.

"No, I know it's true. X and Zero are a couple, they are dating!" Maya exclaimed, and stood up. 

"E-er Maya... Do you have any evidence?" Pheonix looked intense, "Without evidence, justice cannot be served."

"Mr. Wright, we are not in a courtroom." KOS-MOS sighed. 

"To truly prove something, you should be able to prove it in court!"

"You're hopeless."

"...KOS-MOS... Pheonix is right! I don't have evidence, but if we work together, it will be absolute." 

"Wait, since when did this become we thing-"

KOS-MOS cut him off, "That's highly illogical, what's the point in doing that?"

"What do you mean?" Maya blinked, "You have a stake in this. You're a robot too!"

"I'm an android. And the lives of robots do not concern me."

"you're no fun." she pouted, "Ah! what do you mean this isn't a we thing? of course you are going to help me, Nick!"

"I'm still working on the case for our client, I don't have the time to investigate this..."

"Niiiick, don't lie. You are curious. They give each other the same lovey-dovey eyes you give Edgeworth when he's prosecuting!"

"W-what?! I do not!" his face flushed red, and Maya giggled, "Don't believe what she's saying!"

"What, do you have feelings for that demon prosecutor Prof? No way! Heihachi ain't gonna believe this!" Majima laughed, while Kiryu rolled his eyes. 

"I said she's lying!" Nick continued to protest. 

Ulala gasped, appearing dramatically in the doorway, "viewers out there! We now have an exclusive interview with attorney Phoenix Wright, whose dance energy is off the charts! What has your heart singing Narhodou Ryuuichi?! Our viewers at Space Channel 5 want to know!"

"Oh, his heart is singing?" Morrigan purred, stepping behind "How delicious~"

"...I'm going to put these back." Aty deadpanned, turning with her books.

"You know Morrigan, you never had a chance with Pheonix. He's gay."

"MAYA."

"Who's gay?" Leon interrupted, stirring a cup of coffee. 

Jill smacked his arm with the newspaper she was reading. "It is best not to get involved."

"Indeed." KOS-MOS agreed, "they were just going on robots being in love and other meaningless- whatever."

"Ah!" Maya snapped her fingers, "actually I'm wrong. Nick told me he dated a girl in college! He's Bi!"

Pheonix slammed his hands on the table like it was a desk in court. "One more word Maya and I'm never buying you hamburger again!"

"Eep! How harsh..." Xiaoyu trembled. "Ramen is delicious."

"...Didn't she just say Hamburger?" Leon deadpanned. 

Chris patted Leon's shoulder. "Just don't question it." 

"Please Nick?" Maya pleaded with big eyes. 

"Maya..."

"Please Nick? please please please?" then she cupped her hands together like she was praying. 

"I said no Maya." he put his foot down, "There are a lot more important things going on right now. Like- like the golden chains, and we still need to prove our client did not cause that incident in Shibuya a year ago, and it's the work of Shadoloo trying to frame him!"

"Nick, you're no fun at all! What would my sister say if she heard you?"

"She would say that I'm right and it's weird to obsess over the love life of robots."

Maya looked to the ceiling dramatically rolling her eyes, "Well she would say-" she cleared her throat and closed her eyes, doing a perfect impression. "You need to have more fun."

Nick made that look he always did in court when something ridiculous was going on. "Yeah, sure she would."

Maya loudly stomped her foot. "Fine! if you won't help I'll gather evidence myself!" Nick watched her go. 

"So... How bad will this go?" Jill asked.

"Pretty bad." Pheonix admitted, "She doesn't know the first thing about presenting evidence in court." Sometimes he still fucked it up. But to be fair, having to present the picture of a banana instead of the banana was bullshit and he would fight people if they thought otherwise. 

And so, she tried.

"Aha! See Nick! See!" She pointed at the group of the two reploids and the extravagantly blond Captain Cammonado. "X looked jealous when Captain Commando and Zero were complimenting each other! He told them to get a room! That is evidence!"

"TAKE THAT!" nick shouted, " Maya, that evidence is circumstantial. We need real evidence."

"That is real evidence!" she slumped.

"Maya, if I presented that in court, would the judge take it seriously?"

"...no." she slumped. "I'll find something."

And she tried. 

"Aha! Nick in battle, X said to Zero-"

"Objection! Evidence is still circumstantial!"

"Nick they stare at each other all the time!"

"Er, one is walking in front of the other..." 

Well, it didn't work out.

"Isn't it suspicious how they only ever talk to each other?" she looked at him with a crooked glance.

"Maya... they are most familiar with each other. I talk most to you." he reminded. "Does that mean we're in love?"

"Ew Gross!" She stomped her feet in a temper-tantrum, and slumped, sitting next to him. Teary-eyed, she said. "I give up... being a lawyer is too hard Nick..." She covered her face with her hands, "Now I know how Mr. Edgeworth feels when he loses a 

A gaggle of girls passed through the hallway, carrying spare clothes and towels. Xiaomu the fox girl of Shinra, Xiaoyu the martial arts enthusiast, Chun-Li of Interpol, Morrigan the demon succubus, Arty a school teacher, Lucina from the future, Ulala the space channel 5 reporter, Jill the virus enthusiast, Natsu, a ninja from the past, Habana, a ninja from their time, Sakura- well Pheonix didn't get her deal or her friend whose name was also ridiculous. Gemini Sunrise has never been to Texas but he couldn't imagine anyone having the name. 

The list was ridiculous. While it was ridiculous, he realized sickly that he was getting used to it. Then again, how could he not? When enemies ask merchants to transport them to where they were by moving THEIR ENTIRE STORE AND MATIRALIZING IN FRONT OF THEM THROUGH A STONE WALL you start to realize you need to go with the flow and try not to get too swept up with the ridiculous nature. 

"Maya-chan, you look really, like down. " Natsu paused, fiddling with the pink flower in her hair. "How about you come with us to the hot spring."

"Hot spring?!" Maya snapped out of her funk to exclaim in time with Nick. "There's a hot spring here? On the ship?"

"I understand your objection, it is ridiculous to have a functioning hot spring on the ship when the first time we took off the airship needed to be repaired." KOS-MOS reasoned. Her... friend? (What was their relationship?) Fiora was more willing to go with the flow.

"I'm sure it is worth it when you get in. Er, you won't electrocute right?"

"No."

"That's great! Maybe our bond will improve?'

"I doubt it." Fiora looked heartbroken. But bounced back after a few seconds, "How is your investigation going Maya?" 

"No progress at all..." Maya said glumly. 

Gemini Sunrise intervened, holding a towel over her shoulder, "I've heard about your investigation, what's it all about?" She drawled. 

"I'm trying to prove X and Zero are dating."

"But they're guys...?" Sakura, the 15-year-old in the pink kimono questioned, expression quizzical. 

Gemini laughed, "guys in New York date all the time. It's nothing new."

"Ehhhhh? I didn't know that..."

"Wait-" Nick choked on a deadpan, "you're not from Texas?"

"Oh, I am, I just live in New York." Gemini grinned, "You weren't wrong, I'm a simple country hick." 

Pheonix let out a sigh, thankful he didn't say anything stupid.

"You three~!" Morrigan the succubus waved from the end of the hallway, "you are taking far too long. Are you coming or not?"

"Just a minute!" Natsu yelled. Her hands-on-hips, "are you coming, Maya?"

She shook her head. 

"Whatever. Fine by me. Race you there!"

Sakura and Gemini took the challenge, 

"Oh, you're going lose!" Sakura declared. 

"You don't have a chance!" Gemini agreed.

"Heh, you forget I'm a ninja!" Natsu's feet were quick, and the two battle partners took chase, running through the halls after Natsu. 

Pheonix took another glance t Maya's teary-eyes expression and he felt guilty. he supposes... he isn't taking the case that seriously. 

"Listen, Maya-chan. I'll help you."

She brightened, "Really?!"

"But you follow my lead. We do the investigations my way."

"Un!" Maya nodded furiously. "Where should we look?"

"After this? In the room for sure. 

"Isn't that trespassing?

"Do you want to prove this or not?"

She paused. "Yes! Yes, I do! I want to! You're the only one who believes Nick."

"I don't know about that Mata. I don't believe it either." He frowned, Maya, pouted. "Why are you helping then?"

"So you can get over how ridiculous this is."

"I won't!"

"I know, but I'm going to try anyway."

He opened the door. 

The room was empty, except Zero left his saber on his desk. Phoenix paused and stared at the handle.

"You shouldn't touch it, even if it is a cool lightsaber nick."

"I-I wasn't going to! I know better than that."

"Uh-huh. Sure." she made that face she always did when she was fed up with Nicks' nonsense. 

"Help me look around in here." he dug through the drawers, and she glanced around. 

"Nick..." she held up a strand of brown hair and lifted it for him to see.

"Zero stays in here right? And his hair is blonde."

"And that's the hair of a brunette." Nick looked up, hand on his chin. "We finally have a compelling piece of evidence. Nice work Maya."

She brightened, "Right! that means that someone else has been spending time in here! And it's likely..."

"X," They said in tune.

Maya's eyes gleamed, "if we can gather some more irrefutable evidence, we'll have a case for sure!"

"Let's think Maya.. what is something that only a couple would do?"

"Hm.." she thought for a moment and snapped her fingers. "Sharing food. Especially if it's something sweet! maybe we could have them eat something together if we make something for them!'

"That's a good plan, Maya. Except... none of us know how to bake."

"Easy fix. Morrigan told me Demitri knows how to bake."

"...Does he? That- that doesn't make sense. He's a vampire, isn't he? Doesn't he only eat blood?"

"That doesn't matter! Nick, we're wasting time! To the kitchen!"

...

To the pair's surprise, the kitchen was already in use. The counter was covered in white and powered flour and pastry dough. The air was warm and slightly sweet, the demon-hunting pair, Dante and Virgil was working at the available counter space, with the kitchen master, Dimitri expediting. 

Maya had to hold back a laugh. They were all so serious, the pastries they bake decide the fate of the world. 

"No, you aren't folding the pastry right." Dimitri the vampire tutted, annoyed. 

"Then how are we supposed to fold it?" Virgil asked with a grunt, continuing to go through the fruitless effort. 

"Yeah, Dante agreed, "we don't exactly bake all the time."

"Dimitri!"

The vampire turned to them. "The mortals from earlier... have you come to offer your blood."

"Well, no. Not at all. We need to use the kitchen to uh... actually, what do you guys think is the most romantic thing you can make?"

"That's a good question.

"What about a milkshake?" Dante said, "you can share these.

"A milkshake huh? Not a bad idea." Pheonix agreed, "I don't know though."

"Wait." Maya suddenly realized, "Do they even eat? They are robots."

"You're making something for robots? Why?" Dante asked.

"Didn't you hear? It's been passed all around the ship. Maya-" Virgil pronounced the name MAY-a, "is convinced X and Zero are dating.

"Damn, robots can be gay now? The future sounds interesting." Dante nodded. 

"It's romantic!" Maya insisted, "Love that can transcend anything! Ah..." She covered his mouth, "Nick I sounded like PEarls just now.:

"yeah uh, no comment." A sudden thought occurred to him, with that note in place. Wait, it's been passed all around the ship?"

"You know how Morrigan is." Dante shrugged, "She might be a demon, but the gal's a hell of a bombshell."

"You're disgusting." His brother said, with a curled lip. 

"Indeed." Demitri's voice turned to amusement. "She loves herself some... trouble."

"...Nick! what if they heard of the rumor?"

"Well... there's a chance they didn't hear a rumor. We could be fine Maya."

"I suppose you're right. We should continue with the plan then!"

...

X stirred his straw in the strawberry milkshake in front of him with a peaceful sigh. 

"This reminds me of the sky room." He mused, with a glance to the window. They floated over the sweet clouds like cotton candy. 

Zero chuckled warmly, the grunt manly husk of his voice was sweeter than the shake he sipped tenderly from. 

"Why did we agree to help out again?"

"We're maverick hunters. It's... sort of our job Zero."

"More like Sigma hunters." 

both the hunters chuckled. Normally a joke would be taken coldly. But both felt... happy.

"That's true." X agreed, "despite the weird situation... it feels... almost relaxing. There are so many fights, and battles. With stronger and stronger people. But we get a break. To just, talk to people. And... hang out. Together."

"I know what you're talking about." he flashed him a grin.

"..." X flushed red, staring down the cold pink milkshake. He picked up the straw, taking a deep thoughtful sip. X smacked his lips slightly and offered the cold beverage to Zero. 

Zero just scoffed. "I don't like sweets. You know that." 

"just one sip." X insisted. 

Zero rolled his eyes. "Alright fine." He reached for the shake, then hesitated. 

"Zero?"

His hand reached for his cheek instead. The cool eyes of Zero narrowed, he was looking at X like he was a delicious piece of meat to be devoured. He leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. X twitched slightly in shock and did not resist, slowly he closed his eyes, his kiss more delicious than the words he could use to describe how it was. 

Zero smirked coyly at him when he pulled away. X slowly opened his eyes, disappointed it was over. Zero's warmth rested on his tongue like something sweet and he savored it. Zero cooed.

"Delicious. That's a sweet I can handle."

"Shut up." the hunter's face heated, and he slapped the hand of his partner away.

"You love it." 

"Yes, I do." X smiled, "I love you."

It was Zero's turn to flush pink. looking away from him. preoccupying himself by tapping his foot on the ground. Core working hard to cool himself down. 

X flinched suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear something-"

"I KNEW IT!"

Before his eyes, the whole place exploded with chaos.

"How did you all find out?!" X shouted. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end of X/Zero week... this ones for me.


End file.
